


The Winter Wind Whistles To The Widow

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BuckyNat week, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: A collection of Bucky and Natasha prompts I filled from Tumblr.





	1. Laundry Day

“Do you every think we have too much black?” Bucky asked a loud as he was folding and sorting their clothes.

“Why do you ask?” Natasha replied, pulling clothes out of the drying.

Bucky began to list items as he picked them up. “Black body suit, Black body suit, black dress, black shirt, black dress, black shirt, black pants, black bra.”

“Those body suits should have been dry cleaned,” Natasha chimed in.

“That’s not the point,” Bucky groaned.

“Laundry is sorted by color,” She explained with an eye roll. “That’s just the dark pile.”

“Natalia,” Bucky said, waiting until she met his eyes. “No it’s not. This is all the laundry.”

Natasha paused, looking around the washing room at the other piles of clothes. They were all dark. In fact, they were all black. Did they really own nothing but black? That couldn’t be right.

“What about that purple thing I wore last week?” She asked.

“That was Clint’s.”

“I wore a red dress on that last undercover gig.”

“That was paid for by Shield and it didn’t survive the mission.”

“I know I have other clothes,” Natasha insisted.

“Well, if you do, you haven’t been wearing them, because they aren’t here,” Bucky said with a shrug.

Her eye roamed the room again. “Don’t you own clothes that aren’t black?” She questioned. “I know you wore something blue yesterday.”

“I took that from Steve,” Bucky admitted. “I take a lot of clothes from Steve and then sneak them back into his hamper so I don’t have to wash them.”

Natasha made a face. “We need to go shopping,” She said. “This looks like the laundry room of an assassin and a spy.”

“Nothings covered in blood,” He offered.

“I didn’t say it looked like we were amateurs  .”

Bucky laughed. He moved over to her and kissed her. “Natalia, would you like to dress like a civilian with me?”

She smiled in return. “I would be happy to, James."


	2. Unlikely Person Walks In On Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most unlikely/random person accidentally walks in on them

“Finally,” Natasha said as she pushed Bucky into the wall and seized his lips in a kiss. They had been running around all week long on one mission after another, nearly nonstop as things just kept coming up. She’s been sick of it for longer than it’s actually been happening. Bucky had been busy doing his own thing the previous week, leaving them missing each other for much too long.

Bucky must have shared her feeling, since he grabbed hold of her in return. “I missed you,” He said inbetween kisses.

They didn’t speak much, too busy trying to get their hands all over each other. Bucky had hiked up her shirt and bra to caress her breast and she was unbuckling his pants as quickly as she could. They were half dressed when the door opened behind them.

“Why’s it so hard to get a moment alone around here,” Loki complained as he walked into the room. All three of them froze in place. Despite being half dressed, neither Natasha nor Bucky moved to cover themselves as they stared at the god, who was supposed to be dead, last they knew. Loki sighed. “Is there no peace to be found in this miserable–” Loki closed the door before he’d completed his rambling, and they remained in place a few moments longer.

“Should we…” Bucky began.

Natasha thought on this for a second before shook her head. “Later. I’m not waiting another minute for this.


	3. Screaming In Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the world was black and white / But we were in screaming color

The world had always been black and white for Bucky. There was the mission and nothing else, the target and nothing else, his orders, and nothing else.

Then there was her. She had color. She was color. She was vibrant and alive in a way that he could never be. She was focused, like him. Ruthless, like him. Perfect, like him. A crown of red haloed her, her hands were stained with it, he’d watched it flow from her like a river in more dire times.

“What’s the matter, soldat?” She asked him between heavily breaths, painted with red hot pain, with blood, loud with the effort to ignore her obvious injuries.

 _Nothing_ , he wanted to say.

 _Everything_ , he was starting to think.

“You,” Was what he ended up saying.  **Me** , he was thinking as loudly as he could.

She pressed her lips together in a thin line. Her eyes burned with her affront. To be seen as weak was to be obsolete, to be disposal and disposed of. She couldn’t hear him and he didn’t know how to make himself louder.

“Just focus on getting us out of here,” She said. “You’re here for extraction, so extract us.”

Despite everything, he could hear her. She was afraid. She was alive. She had a reason to fight to get out of this alive, more than the mission, but he couldn’t see what that was. He focused on her longer, not knowing to say, what to do, how to make her hear what he didn’t know he was saying.

Finally, he looked away from her. Away from he vibrancy and color of her. Even thought her body was screaming for her attention, the hardness of her eyes begging for it, the core of her demanding it of him, he looked away. Back to the world that was black and white. Back to the mission and his orders.

“Follow me,” He told her and tried desperate to not worry about her ability to do so. Tried desperately not to think of her, not to think of anything. He tried desperately not to try at all.

To his disappointment, it worked.

At least for a while.


	4. Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat judging (but adoring) Bucky's sweet tooth?

“You went that bakery again?” Natasha asked as she walked into the room and spotted Bucky sitting at the table. There was a box of donuts on the table beside and  a small chocolate cheesecake in his hand.

He held out a spoonful of chocolate cheesecake toward her. “Want some?”

She rolled her eyes, but leaned in to taste it anyway. “You’re going to get fat, you know.”

“Good,” He told her. “It’s a sign of luxury. I’ll look down at my big belly and rejoice.”

She refused to laugh. He’d been going to this bakery at least once a week and she was afraid that he really would start to become fat. It would be very irresponsible of him to become out of shape when they still have world saving to do. Still, she was pretty sure she’d tasted more sweets in the last few weeks than she had in her entire life. “Is this the only thing you spend your money on?” She asked.

“It’s the only thing worth spending money on,” He said.

She shook her head. “So what have we got in here?” She tapped on the donuts box.

“Why don’t you find out?” He asked. “I got two of everything.”

She smiled. Bucky was sweet, in more ways than one. “Thanks.”


	5. I don't know how you can stand it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know how you can stand it."

Bucky and Natasha were both lounging on the couch. She was stretched out with her legs thrown over the arm rest and her head in his lap. He was slouching into the couch, one hand gentle stroking her hair.

The others were behind him. Bucky knew this because they were almost the loudest things he’d ever heard. Thor’s voice was always several levels higher than anything else ever was. Tony walked into the room accompanied by a soundtrack of noise and madness. Clint was on a kick of trying to prank people with air horns.

“I don’t understand how you can stand it,” He said. Despite the loudness of the room, refused to yell. They were close enough that was certain he’d be able to hear her regardless. “I’m surprised you don’t slit their throats just to get some peace and quiet.”

Her lips turned up in a small smile. “I’ve considered it,” she told him. “But I’ve gotten used to it. It’s soothing in it’s own way.”

He looked at her like she was insane. “How is this possibly soothing?”

She closed her eyes before answering him. “It was always quiet in the Red Room,” She said softly.“The noise is grounding.”

He wasn’t expecting an answer like that, but it made sense. He felt similarly, though he hadn’t noticed it. He was anxious when he stayed too long in his room and the tension slowly bled out of him in the company of others. He’s thought that it was just their presence that affected him, but he supposed not.

“It’s still obnoxious,” He told her.

“Hence why I’ve considered murder,” She admitted. She opened one eye to smile at him and he returned it.

“I love you, you know.”

“I know.”


	6. Rumor: Thigh Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know she definitely strangled a guy with her thighs."

Natasha walked into the room wearing a dress that made Bucky’s jaw drop. There were slits on both sides and a plunging neckline that he had a difficult time tearing his eyes away. She entered the room and went to talk to Steve and Clint, leaving Bucky where he was.

“Keep your eyes in your head there, soldier.” Tony said as he walked up next to him.

He tried to pull himself together, but it was a near thing. “Why… uh, why is she…?” This was the first time he had seen her so dressed up this way and he could admit that it was the most attractive thing in recent memory.

Tony smirked at him. “She just got back from a mission. Probably filling them in on whatever it was.” He shrugged.

“She’s…” He almost couldn’t think of the words. Stunning, beautiful, even just the word pretty seemed to completely escape his mind. Instead, the only thing that he could think of was, “Those are really high splits.”

Tony looked like he knew what Bucky meant by that. “You know she’s strangled people with those thighs, right?” He asked. “I’ve seen he do it.”

That thought actually made him blush. “Really?”

“Oh god, are you into that? You’re into that aren’t you?” Tony’s chatter rambled out quickly, but he didn’t seem to be actually judging him. “You know she could kill you with her ankle?”

“Have you seen her do that, too?” Bucky asked.

“I don’t need to.” Tony insisted. “In fact, you two are perfect for each other.” He turned towards where the others were huddled across the room. “Hey, Nat!” She turned toward them with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t change. This guy wants to take you out.”

Bucky wasn’t sure if his heart beat was speeding up because of nervousness, excitement, or complete embarrassment.

“I’m pretty sure I’m covered in someone blood,” She responded.

“Perfect,” Tony said. “He loves that.”

“I… didn’t say that,” Bucky defended weakly.

Natasha smiled as she looked him up and down. “Alright, soldier.” She walked up to him and hit his chest with her purse. He took hold of it hesitantly. “I’m paying, you’re carrying,” She told her.

“Alright,” He answered.

She smiled and he knew that he was already wrapped around her finger.


	7. Newlyweds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team teases the newlyweds

It wasn’t something Natasha had ever expected to actually to. Getting married had never been on her radar and even now, letting Bucky carry her around in a wedding dress, she couldn’t believe she’s done it. She was unbelievably happy about it and she hadn’t stopped smiling.

“Whoa! I haven’t seen Nat smile this much without someone loosing blood,” Clint said.

She threw her boquet at his head. if

“If you’re not careful, it won’t be,” Bucky told her with a grin.

“I’m surprised she didn’t make you wear that dress,” Tony said with a grin.

“She didn’t want me to upstage her,” Bucky replied.

“Please,” She snorted. “You couldn’t pull a dress like this off.”

“Congratulations, you two.” Steve clapped them both on the shoulder. “What mission will you go on for your honor moon?” He grinned.

“We’re planning to take you all out and take control of the avengers ourselves,” She told them.

“Cute date idea,” Clint said.

“Come on, I’m taking the team out for celebratory pizza. But only if Nat wear the dress.” Tony grinned.

“You want her to wear a wedding dress to eat pizza?” Bucky asked.

“I can’t think of anything I want more in this moment,” Tony told him.

Natasha smiled at them all. She’d never been one for all the typical romantic things, but this, being teased by her team like everything was normal, this was perfect. “You’re on.”


	8. I Told You She Was Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Natasha will become parents and Bucky tries to keep up with her cravings. (Just a rubbish idea about disgusting combinations of food.) Later scene when the kid is there: Nat says to Bucky "Told ya, she/he was worth all the weirdness I made you go through."

Bucky grumbled loudly as he rummaged through the kitchen cabinets. There was already a disgusting combination of foods in his arms (strawberries, peanut butter, a jar of pickles) and he was searching for the last terrible item that the love of his life demanded he get up to get at two in the morning. He had taken to replacing Natasha’s name with “The love of my life” in his mind whenever she bothered him after midnight for food cravings to remind himself why he should be indulging the mad woman that shared his bed and it was a mantra he leaned in hard. The combination of foods he had currently was enough to make most people sick all at once and yet someone, the demon in his bed wanted more still.

He rested his head against the wall and asked, “Jarvis? Where are the… fuck, what did she want?” It was too early in the morning for this kinda complicated confusion.

“The twinkles that Miss Romanov requested are in the cabinet to your left.” Jarvis answered.

“Thanks,” Bucky grumbled. He wasn’t certain if it came out as actual words or just a tired grumble. He was too exhausted to care one way or the other though. He looked through the cabinet, grabbing the entire box, and retreating to him room.

He ran into the side of the door when he’d been walking with his eyes closed without realizing it. His muffled swearing preceded him into the room.

“Are you okay?” Natasha asked.

He was not okay! He was sooo far from okay. He was a half second from saying so when she turned on the lights and sat up, allowing him to see the roundness of her stomach beneath the blanket. He took a deep breath and attempted to smiler at the love of his life. “I’m fine. He’s your bad decision.”

She frowned at him. “It’s not my decision,” She stressed. “It’s your babies.”

He grumbled as he deposited the items on the nightstand beside her and then fell face first onto the bed. She pulled her legs up so that he didn’t fall on them, then rearranged the blanket to rest her legs over him.

“She’ll be worth the madness once she’s born,” Natasha stressed.

Bucky made an incoherent sound of displeasure. He wasn’t sure if it was meant to be disagreement or just general complaint.

She reached down to pat his head as she combined three of the items to stuff into her mouth all at once. Bucky closed his eyes and refused to watch this alien creature eat.

* * *

 

The next time the love of his life sent him on a mission to the kitchen, he ran into Tony. Literally. Bucky’s head was down and his eyes were closed due to still being half awake, Tony was probably on a coffee run and acting as a zombie until he got his next fix, and their foreheads collided rather hard.

“Fuck!” Bucky didn’t even know which one of them swore.

The lights brightened in the room and Jarvis’ polite but snarky voice played through the speakers. “Watch your step, sirs.”

“A little late on the warning there, buddy.” Tony said, rubbing his forehead as he trudged over to the coffee machine. “What are you doing here, Barnes? It’s like… What time is it Jarvis?”

“Four in the morning, sir.”

“It’s four in the morning,” Tony repeated.

Bucky repeated his mission in a mumble. “The love of my life wants celery and jam.”

Tony blanched. “That is disgusting. Jarvis, tell him that’s disgusting.”

“Sir, it is perfectly naturally for a person who is–”

“No, no!” Tony said, waving his hand in the air as if to ward off the words. “Don’t tell him that. God, why did I even program you?”

Bucky was still standing in the same place. He came to realization rather belatedly and by the time he did, Tony had already opened the fridge, retried the desires items, and was shoving them into his arms.

“You need some sleep,” Tony told him.

“The love of my life wants–” Bucky began to repeat his rehearsed lines, but Tony grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around.

“Tell the love of your life to let you get some sleep,” Tony said. He pushed Bucky out of the room and he swore he didn’t see anything until he was sitting on the bed.

“Thanks,” Natasha said as she took the items out of his arms.

“The love of my life will let me sleep?” He asked. He was running on autopilot, not even aware of what he was saying.

She smiled at him, gently pushing him back onto the bed and covering him with a blanket. “The love of your life will let you sleep,” She told him gently. She kissed him on his forehead. “It will all be worth it, you know.”

He made a noise, he was sure what kind, and he rolled over so that his head was pressed into her leg as she sat up to eat.

* * *

 

“Of course,” Bucky said with a laugh as he held Natasha close. She was sweaty and panting and beautiful and he smiled at her as she cradled their daughter. “Of course she would be born at three in the morning.”

Natasha smiled at him. “And how do you feel?” She asked.

“She’s perfect,” He said.

“I told you all those late nights would be worth it,” She said.

“You were right,” He told her, pressing a kiss to Natasha’s head.


End file.
